


Uyakholelwa

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Uyakholelwa

Umlilo osendaweni yomlilo wacima kudala, kodwa uBrienne akazange azizwe kubanda. Ekhathele futhi ejabule, waphendukela kuJaime wamhlikihla isihlathi ngempama. Ephendula, wagijimisa umunwe phezu kwezindebe zakhe futhi wamamatheka.

"Unjani umyeni wakho?" - ngezwi lakhe kuzwakala ukuhlekisa okujwayelekile, njengakuhlala, lapho ethinta kulesi sihloko.  
“Noma kunjalo,” kuphendula uBrienne. "UMeister uthi akaningi okusele."  
"Benginesiqiniseko sokuthi uzokufa ngaleso sikhathi." Ngokulimala okunje. - nakho konke ukuthambekela kwakhe kokugedla kwamazinyo, lapho uJaime ekhuluma ngomyeni kaBrienne, okuthile kufana nenhlonipho kuyezwakala izwi lakhe. "USir Hyle wayenamandla kakhulu kunendlela ebengicabanga ngayo."  
"Uyindoda elungileyo," uBrienne wagcotshwa, ehleli kamnandi, wabeka ikhanda lakhe ehlombe lesithandwa sakhe. - Mhlawumbe ngenxa yalokhu onkulunkulu bandisa impilo yakhe.  
"Onkulunkulu abanikezeli doda ngabantu," uJaime wambheka ngokucophelela futhi akazange abheke kude. - Ukube bekungenjalo, ngabe kudala ngithambisa endaweni yangaphansi yezono zami. Khumbula, sakhuluma ngezifungo ngandlela thile?  
"Impela ngiyakhumbula, - lezozinsuku akukho lutho olwalungasuswa enkumbulweni yakhe." Imininingwane emincane kakhulu esekhanda lakhe, bekufanelekile ukucabanga ngamabhavu aseHarrenhall, mayelana nosilika opinki neMileysk, nangayo yonke into engamkhumbuza ngaleso sikhathi.  
"Ngikutshelile-ke ukuthi noma ungazenza izithembiso ezingakanani, usephula izithandani ungazi." Ngesikhathi ngingena kwi-Night Watch, ngafunga ukuthi ngeke ngishade, hhayi ukuba nomhlaba futhi ngingabi nguyise wezingane. Owesifazane, ungenza ngisephule lesi sifungo. Futhi ukwenze ngentokozo.  
"Awushadanga, Uzibulala," uBrienne ekhathazekile. "Izindawo obekumele zibe zakho zadliwa ngumfowenu, kanti ubaba wezingane zami nguSer Hyle Hunt, umyeni wami."  
“Uqinisile,” wamdonsa kuye, emgona ngesandla esiphilile. Izindebe zakhe zacishe zamthinta, izwi lakhe laphenduka isimungulu. - Uqale nini ukuhlakanipha kangaka?  
“Ngenkathi ngibona ukuthi ngingahle ngakulahlekele,” wahlebeza, ezwa ukubanjwa komphimbo wakhe, nesikhumba sakhe sembozwe ngogobongo ngenxa yokulindela. - Nini, ngabona ukuthi ngiyathanda.

Izindebe zakhe zamboza umlomo wakhe ngokugcizelela, ukumanga okufunwayo, futhi uBrienne walithobela ngentoko.


End file.
